


Rose and the Fucking Machines

by merryghoul



Series: The Pleasure Palace Trilogy [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is kidnapped by strangers who want to pleasure her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose and the Fucking Machines

The TARDIS materialized in a dark alleyway. The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS.

“Rose, we’re finally here. The planet of Barcelona, like I promised sometime before Christmas. It’s a planet of paradise where any pleasures you can wish for can be granted to you. Shame we can’t see the red sand beaches from here.”

“There's a red light coming from the end of the alleyway, Doctor. Should we go investigate it?”

“I think we should, Rose Tyler.” The Doctor extended his arm to Rose. The two walked down the alleyway and onto the street covered in red lights.

The street was Barcelona’s version of Amsterdam’s De Wallen Street. Red lights hung outside the sex shops that were open for business. Noseless dogs wandered the street. Sex shops lined the streets. There was a theatre with a double bill: “the Earth classic _Deep Throat_ ” and _The Golden Showers of Barcelona._ Advertisements for Barcelonian peep shows were on every block.

“This is not what I had in mind for our trip to Barcelona,” the Doctor said, his eyes wide.

“Maybe we’ll find our way to the beach. Let’s keep walking. Allons-y!”  
The two walked hand in hand through Barcelona’s red light district until Rose stepped on a secret panel on the sidewalk. The panel revealed a slide. Rose fell through the panel and slid underneath the street. The Doctor rushed to the panel and looked down it. “Rose? _Rose!_ ”

***

Rose woke up in a room with a dim spotlight over her head. She was naked. Her wrists were bound in a green rope that appeared to be made out of a material similar to leather. Her legs were in stirrups, spread apart as far as possible.

Rose looked around the room. She couldn’t see anything in it.

“Hello? Hello? Is anyone here?”

In the shadows a machine inched closer and closer to Rose. The machine turned itself on and headed towards Rose’s clit. The machine looked like a chainsaw except where the blade of the chainsaw would’ve been there were clear flexible pieces that resembled tongues. The “tongues” had lubricant on them and muffled the sound of the chainsaw-like device. Instead of sounding like a chainsaw, the machine sounded like a purse filled with change.

“Who’s there? Are you trying to kill me?”

Rose screamed. She stopped screaming when the machine didn’t attempt to kill her. The machine “licked” her clit.

“Wait, are you trying to _fuck_ me?”

No one responded to Rose.

“Let me go. Let me go.”

The machine kept running over Rose’s clit. She began to pant.

“Okay. _Don’t_ let me go.” She let out a moan.

Her face began to flush red, along with her breasts. “Faster,” she moaned, “faster.” The machine gradually moved faster as Rose pleaded with it. She began to moan louder and louder. Every nerve in her body was tingling with warmth. Rose wanted desperately to come, but the repeated motion of the machine prevented her from doing so. As soon as Rose became wet the machine stopped and inched back into the darkness.

“Where are you going? I haven’t come yet. Come back!”

Another machine, this time with a dildo attached to it, inched up to Rose. The dildo was, unlike most dildos made for humans, curved in an S-shape. The head on the dildo was larger than a head on a human penis. The shaft looked like thicker versions of the head fused together on the dildo.

At first Rose could only take the head of the dildo. As the dildo attempted to move back and forth inside her, Rose was eventually able to fit more of the dildo inside of her. She shuddered as it went in and moaned loudly as it moved in and out of her.

“I want to come. Go faster.”

The machine pumped the dildo faster inside Rose. She tried in vain to hump her throbbing clit against the machine. She also felt like, at any moment, she could explode.

As soon as Rose felt like she was about to come, the lights in the room came on. The Doctor barged in the room, sonic screwdriver in hand. If there was anyone working the machines that were fucking Rose, they were not in the same room as Rose and the Doctor. The Doctor was about to blast the machine fitted with the dildo.

“Doctor, I know this is embarrassing, but I’m about to come.”

“You’re about to _what?_ As far as I’m concerned, this machine is violating you and it needs to be stopped.”

“Doctor, I want this machine to violate me. It feels good. Can I come, Doctor?”

“Oh, alright. You can come, whatever that is. But after you come I’m shutting this machine off.”

The dildo machine went faster until the force of Rose’s orgasm pushed her off the dildo. She screamed as she came and shook in the stirrup restraints. Once Rose was done shaking, the Doctor turned the dildo machine off with his sonic screwdriver. The tongue machine was the next victim of the sonic screwdriver, followed by the stirrups and the rope binding Rose’s wrists.

The Doctor held Rose in his lap. “Are you alright, Rose?”

“I’m okay, Doctor. I need to rest before I can get up and walk around.”

“We need to find out who did this to you.”

“While I’m naked?”

“No, not while you’re naked. Speaking of naked, this situation is very awkward, isn’t it? You naked in my arms and we’ve never even had sex yet. Tell you what: I’ll hold you in my arms before we try to find out who did this to you. I just _hate_ that this is getting in the way of me seeing the Barcelonian red sand beaches, though.”

Rose laughed and fell asleep in the Doctor’s arms.


End file.
